


brooke lohst loves dogs

by transzoemurphy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, I have to do everything in this gd household huh, autistic brooke, canigulohst is SUCH an underrated ship, dogs are... best animals, girls playing with a stranger's dog, guys listen, i've decided they're Mine Now, listen. I Love Them, lowkey but yk!!!, while getting ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: brooke n her girlfriend christine are out getting icecream when they see a dog and that's far more important than ice cream tbh





	brooke lohst loves dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i was in the middle of a near panic attack at the store when i met a dog. it's allg now. we stan a queen

Brooke loved dogs.   
She also loved ice cream, and her girlfriend, but right now, she loved dogs.   
She bounced on the balls of her feet, grinning at Christine as the dog ran up to her, its black-brown-white fur blowing in the wind as the human it was attached to desperately tried to keep up.   
"Hi puppy!" Brooke said, her voice going higher than a stoner drinking Raisin Bran and tomato soup from a spatula. She glanced up at the owner, trying to look at their forehead to fake eye contact. "Can I pet it?"  
"Yeah!" The owner grinned. "His name is Buddy."  
Brooke left Christine's hand to greet the dog.  
"Buddy!" Brooke squealed, falling to her knees on the concrete to pet behind the dog's brown ears. "Hi, Buddy!"   
Buddy jumped up onto her shoulders as his owner desperately tried to get him to get down. Brooke just pet him even more enthusiastically. "How old is he?"  
"Eight months," the owner beamed.   
The dog licked Brooke's cheek and she radiated sunshine, staring into his eyes. The top part of each eye was a deep brown, and the bottom was a light blue.   
She squealed out various meaningless but sweet sentiments and Christine bent down to pet Buddy also.   
"I love this dog," she told her girlfriend, practically levitating out of her body with the suppressed urge to flap, as she didn't want to hurt Buddy.  
"You say that about every dog you see, every time."  
"It's true every time," Brooke protested.  
Buddy licked her face again, and she beamed.   
Let no one say Brooke Lohst felt anything short of pure adoration for every dog she saw.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @dont-the-tears-just-pour


End file.
